This application claims priority from provisional application Ser. No. 60/535,992, filed Jan. 12, 2004.
This invention relates generally to the field of loud speaker equipment, and/or speaker and amplifier assemblies, and more particularly to enhancement of sound produced by such equipment or assemblies. The invention provides for reflection and control of the travel path or paths of such produced sound, whereby control of ultimate sound effect is realized. Collapsible apparatus for achievement of such sound control is provided, facilitating portability.